


La Vie En Rose

by Azathothh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, heavy making out, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Nick and Robin find themselves in close quarters, heavy making out ensues.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	La Vie En Rose

Five minutes ago, Nick and Robin had been trying to hack the terminal outside of a raiders old hang out, and now Robin was pressed against Nick in a Pulowski Preservation Shelter.  
“Just our luck, a hungry deathclaw decides to look for food near us. Guess we're gonna be stuck here for a while, unless you wanna take on that beast.” Nick muttered into Robin's ear, his lips grazing Robin's lower jaw. The feeling of the synths lips against the blonds jaw sent a shiver down his spine and he bit his bottom lip in an attempt to fight back the unholy noise he made.  
Nick's glowing eyes took in the sight of the man that was pressed to his chest, whose hands were resting at his sides, cramped in the small space. The corners of the synths mouth turned up in amusement and he spoke in a low, husky tone.  
“Well this is a daring place to rile me up. But I must admit, I do have such terrible impulses when you're so close to me.”   
Robin's lips curved into a smile, moving his hands so they rested on the synths chest. He could feel the purring of his internal fans, damn Nick must be as riled up as he was. They hadn't really had any alone time lately, alone time on the road was difficult, you didn't know what was lurking around any corners. Most nights consisted of Nick keeping watch, he didn't really need the sleep, and Robin would try to sleep, although he never slept well when they were away from home. Some nights the two would travel with the night as their cloak, if Robin wasn't too tired, or if they were in a bad area.   
“Never resist an impulse...especially if it's terrible, Nicky.” Robin grinned at the synth, whose fans kicked in as he heated up from the man's words.   
Nick's hands traveled to the blonds hips as he pressed his lips against the others. Robin's grip tightened on Nick's coat, pulling him as close as he could, deepening the kiss. Before he knew it, the kiss got rougher and Nick gently bit Robin's bottom lip, whose mouth parted, giving Nick's tongue access to the others mouth. Nick's tongue explored every inch of the others mouth as Robin's hands found their way under the synths coat and ran them up his metal chest, covered by his white dress shirt. A soft hiss escaped Nick's lips as Robin pulled away, his eyes heavy lidded as he licked his lips slowly.   
“God damn, if we were at the agency right now…” Nick murmured.   
“Oh tell me, Mr Detective, what would you do?” Robin grinned, he couldn't help but crack a smile.  
“I was thinking...you and I, a bottle of whiskey, making passionate love...then after...we can curl up with a book and share a pack of smokes.”   
“God damn, I do miss the agency. That sounds lovely Nicky...We were reading...the golden compass, right?”  
“Yes, although we are only a few chapters in, my favourite so far has to be that Asriel fellow, he's an interesting character.” Nick smiled.  
“Lyra is definitely my favorite, although Pan is a close sen-wait we're getting off topic.” Robin chuckled. The two of them adored literature and would often talk about a book they were currently reading. They didn't really have the space to get any more intimate than they already had, so Robin poked his head out of the shelter door.  
“All clear. I say we make our way back to the agency, and then you can act on your oh so terrible desires.” Robin gave the synth a grin and a kiss to the cheek as he stepped out.  
“Well I do look forward to it.” Nick replied, taking Robin's hand in his and they started the trek back to diamond city. At least this time they had a reason to go back, and they didn't waste any time, the two pounced on each other as soon as the door closed and they had their privacy.


End file.
